Cognitivo
by Gene Russell
Summary: Las cosas únicas tienden a ser inexplicables para la mayoría, pero no para todos.


**Disclaimer:** Mushishi y sus personajes son propiedad de Yuki Urushibara.

* * *

 _«Todo lo que se avecina aún está por determinar. El fin está en algún lugar lejano del futuro y es desconocido.»_

Airi Katagir **i** ****—**** ** **Erased. Kei Sanbe****

* * *

 **Cognitivo**

La gélida estación del año adornaba tanto el paisaje como la atmósfera, confiriéndole un aire misterioso. Ginko quien caminaba por una colina fumando un cigarrillo apresuró el paso al notar un ráfaga de viento mucho más fuerte advirtiendo una próxima nevada.

La gabardina que llevaba por encima de su camisa de mangas largas no le protegía por completo del frío, por otro lado era bueno que al menos llevase una bufanda de lana algo gruesa con la que rodeaba su cuello y algo de su propia cara.

La apariencia de Ginko fuera de lo común lo hacía encajar con aquel paisaje blanquecino y enigmático. A simple vista se notaba un aura mítica en él.

Pasó varios árboles desnudos y siguió caminando hasta que divisó un pequeño caserío a lo lejos. Caminó hasta llegar él y cuando llegó algo en su interior ―como solía sucederle siempre desde aquella vez― le advirtió que la zona era morada de un _mushi_.

Vio que una mujer de mediana edad salía de una casa vestida con una yukata muy ligera, cosa demasiado extraña debido aquel día tan helado. La mujer se dirigió a un pozo, en sus manos llevaba una vasija de madera; una cubeta. Ginko se quedó parado viendo aquello mientras todavía se fumaba lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo. La mujer introdujo la cubeta en el pozo no sin antes atarle una cuerda para bajarla. Tan pronto empezó a subir el agua una espesa neblina empezó a emerger de la nada.

 _¿Agua de un pozo en pleno invierno, no debería estar congelado?,_ _p_ ensó.

Dio una última calada y dejó caer la colilla al suelo, la pisó hasta sembrarla en la nieve.

La mujer quien al parecer no se percató de la presencia del maestro del mushi, tomó la cubeta cuando estuvo llena y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Ginko caminó hasta el pozo y una voz le detuvo antes de llegar a éste.

―¿Es un nómada? ―Preguntó un anciano de baja esturara.

Había salido de la nada, similar a la neblina que cada vez estaba más densa.

Un pequeño copo frío aterrizó en su mejilla izquierda.

―Algo así.

Asintió hacia el anciano y éste lo invitó en ademán de manos a que lo siguiera.

Ginko caminó sin objetar nada. Siguió al anciano hasta su casa, se quitó sus zapatos y los guardó en el _genkan_ donde el anciano había dejado sus sandalias _geta_ , entró a la habitación principal y se alegró de que hubiese un _irori_ con fuego ardiendo; la calidez enseguida le hizo bien.

El anciano buscó dos pocillos y un _Kyūsu_ , los colocó sobre una pequeña mesita, se sentó en el tatami y le hizo gesto a Ginko para que se sentase, él así lo hizo y entonces el anciano empezó a hablar mientras llenaba con té caliente ambos pocillos.

―Mi nombre es Ame ―dijo después de haber llenado los pocillos e invitarle con un gesto a beber.

 _Lluvia_

―Soy Ginko ―dijo y después dio un trago.

Estaba bueno.

Aunque su verdadero nombre fuera Yoki aquel era el que mayormente usaba y por el cual se le conocía casi en todos los lugares por los que había estado.

―¿Qué hace un joven como usted por estos lados? La verdad es que no se ven muchos visitantes. ―La pregunta y el comentario eran muy natural.

El anciano dio un sorbo a su té esperando la respuesta.

―Digamos que fue algo más como un «fuera de mis manos» llegar hasta acá.

El viejo asintió entendiendo que la tormenta lo había obligado a llegar hasta allí en busca de refugio.

—Puede quedarse esta noche. Tengo una habitación que puede utilizar, cuando haya pasado la tormenta que se avecina puede usted retomar su camino. —Ofreció amablemente el anciano.

Al poco rato la tormenta no se hizo esperar. Con vientos salvajes y gélidos que aporreaban cada casa, animal u otras cosas y formas de vida que estuviesen afuera sin un lugar donde ocultarse.

El señor Ame, muy amable y servicial preparó sopa para cenar y ganar algo de calentura ya que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente. No obstante y un poco paradójico él parecía no estar tan abrumado y más bien habituado aquel clima tan fuerte a pesar de que era invierno. Pues sus vestiduras no eran tan abrigaderas. Tan sólo llevaba a un kimono y un haori.

Aquello hizo que Ginko pensara en la mujer que había agarrado agua del pozo, quien tan sólo llevaba una yukata; demasiado lígera para el clima.

Un lugar muy peculiar, gente peculiar.

Ginko el anciano hablaron de temas banales por breve tiempo en tanto comían, entonces el peliblanco vio una nubosidad cerca de una de las ventanas.

Un _mushi_ sin duda. Pero no el que esperaba encontrar. Ése era inofensivo.

Vio sin decir nada como la nubosidad rondó por el lugar hasta que cuando se vio a gusto con el recorrido desapareció en dirección a la entrada.

—Me parece que están ustedes muy acostumbrados a este clima, visten como si nada.

El comentario era más agudo de lo que aparentaba.

El señor Ame asintió y empezó a hablar.

—Hace ya más de cincuenta años que en esta región no para de nevar a menos que sea por pocas horas.

 _¿Qué?_ —Se sorprendió el _Mushi-shi_ dentro de sí.

»Yo tenía una hermana —prosiguió el anciano—. Mi hermana menor, se llamaba Yuki.

 _Nieve._

—¿Y qué le sucedió?

Ya Ginko creía saber de qué iba aquello.

—Tenía seis años, era muy pequeña y con una imaginación muy desarrollada. Yo tan sólo era dos años mayor, pero ya sabía separar la realidad de la imaginación digámoslo así. Siempre decía que habían criaturas mágicas revoloteando, yo no veía nada de aquello que ella comentaba. Nuestros padres no le daban mucha atención al asunto y sólo nos dejaban ser porque realmente en aquel entonces no se veía como un problema. Pero mientras transcurrían los días mi hermana parecía decaer. Sólo hablaba de las criaturas que veía, y cosas extrañas murmuraba. Mis padres dijeron que estaba enferma. Un virus temporal. Mi madre le buscó remedios, la cuidaba muy bien, aún así, mi hermana no parecía mejorar. El tiempo siguió pasando y Yuki estaba cada vez peor; ya no hablaba, tampoco se movía o hacía cosa por sí misma. Aquella extraña enfermedad la estaba consumiendo. Mis padres desesperados buscaron ayuda médica y espiritual. Se valieron de cualquier cosa que pudiera sanar a mi hermana de nuevo. Yo estaba con ella casi siempre que no estuviera ocupado ayudando a mis padres con la tareas de la casa, y un día mi madre dijo que iba sacar a Yuki de la aldea, que iba llevarla a un sitio donde la curaran. Esa noche Yuki me habló. Pensé que se trataba de un milagro, que había sanado. Pero tan sólo susurró: "quiero que nunca deje nevar para que me recuerden, y que sepan que siempre dije la verdad". Luego de eso, mi hermana falleció. La siguiente noche empezó un frío viento a esparcirse por todo el lugar, llegada la noche ya teníamos nieve suficiente para no dejarnos salir. Desde entonces es así, y sin embargo el lago y el pozo no se congelan, de hecho toda el agua se convirtió en termal. Es así como sobrevivimos en este lugar. Tenemos peces y agua para comer... y nieve durante todo el año. La gente se ha acostumbrado, incluso yo, puede usted ver. Pero...

El anciano dudó.

—¿Pero?

—Somos pocos los que quedamos. La aldea es apática, sin sentido de vivir. Sin ganas, y cada vez siempre se enferma alguien, y al igual que mi hermana, termina falleciendo.

—¿Sus padres también?

El anciano asintió.

Ginko le dio una mirada sutilmente comprensiva y le dijo: —Y aún así usted sigue vivo. Y parecer ser que a pesar de todo, es el menos afectado.

El hombre no entendía aún.

—Ya lo entenderá...

* * *

Cuando el anciano estuvo dormido, Ginko salió a hacer lo suyo. Llegó hasta el pozo y comprendió que no era uno; sino de un tipo de _mushi_ gemelo; pero con distintos poderes.

La nieve caía por todos lados. Tenía frío y muchas gotas congeladas se apegaban a él cada vez que caían.

Aprovechó que los _mushis_ dormitaban uno encima del otro; eran como unas serpientes, adheridas a las paredes del pozo. Sus cabezas arriba, al alcance de cualquiera que pudiese verlos. Aquello le daba pena, pues ellos no eran realmente malos, tan sólo vivían como su naturaleza se los indicaba. Hizo lo suyo; los separó y como predijo, aquello los perjudicó. Uno era cálido, el otro era frío. Se dispersaron en el aire como partículas. Brillaron por un momento hasta que se volvieron nada.

Se quedó mirando hacia el cielo, y de pronto dejó de nevar. Las gotas congeladas que veían cayendo hicieron contacto con el suelo, pero luego de allí no vinieron más.

* * *

La mañana siguiente el señor Ame se quedó sorprendido cuando Ginko le dijo que desde la noche, mientras dormía, en algún momento la nieve se detuvo y aún seguía sin volver.

Ginko le hizo saber al señor Ame lo que sucedía y le dijo el porqué su aguante a todo aquello; El porqué no pereció.

—Las criaturas de alguna manera se entremezclaron con su hermana mientras estuvo viva. Tanto así que sus sentimientos, los más fuertes, los mantuvieron en ellos, dándole incluso vida. El deseo de ella porque la nieve siempre estuviera presente la materializaron, sin dejar de lado que seguramente guardaba el deseo férreo de que usted nunca enfermara como ella. Seguramente no esperaba que sus padres pudiesen enfermar porque pensaba que sólo se trataba de algo que le daba únicamente a los niños, pues era sólo una niña sacando sus propias conclusiones. Así son los lazos, muy fuertes.

Al poco rato Ginko se despidió del señor Ame, guardando la esperanza de que aquella aldea y sus habitantes pudieran llevar una normal de ahora en adelante y que las muertes fueran menos hasta que la hora les llegase por naturalidad.

El señor Ame agradecido con Ginko le preparó una vasija con sopa para que se mantuviera caliente y saciase el hambre por el camino hasta donde se dirigía.

Cuando Ginko llegó a lo alto de una colina, pensó que naturalmente la nieve volvería a caer, pero esta vez no sería tan seguida y llegada la partida del invierno, nueva vida estaría aflorando. Sonrió imaginando el lugar lleno de flores, los árboles con nuevas hojas, y mucha calidez.

 **FIN**

* * *

Hey,

Mushishi me recordó mucho a Arjuna, un anime un tanto similar en cuanto ideologías sobre el valor de todos los seres vivos, la ecología y los paisajes de gran deleite audiovisual; sin embargo sus historias y desarrollo son totalmente distintos.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos,

Gene.


End file.
